Pop Songs In Harry Potter
by BTSpeakers
Summary: Funny little story with lyrics of pop songs popping into the dialogue! Some plot, and of course HHR. Nice little story if you like any sort of popular songs and Harry Potter! ultimate combination! Rated T R&R


Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and a first time attempt at humor and romance, please give leeway for minor mistakes!

Characters are OOC!

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer : Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter (wish that I could XD) nor any character and place that JKR created and all the normal stuff blah blah ... I also don't own any of the songs and lyrics that appear in the writing.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Meet Harry

The Slytherin Common Room was the best according to Harry, the Head Boy of Hogwarts. He had seen glimpses of all the Common Rooms, but none could match the stunning beauty of the Slytherin one, with it under the lake, giving off a greenish tint all around.

"Harry?" A voice sounded behind Harry, and he ignored it.

"Harry?" The voiced sounded again, annoyingly.

"POTTER!" Harry finally turned around at that because he didn't want to anger his blond head friend anymore. He glanced at Draco.

"And what are you calling me for?" Draco glared at Harry.

"Dumbledore requested a meeting between Head Boy and Girl and him. The meeting's right around now." Harry shot out of his seat in surprise and ran towards the door.

"Thanks Draco!" Draco sighed and sat down, some things never change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Harry ran towards Dumbledore's office, he skidded to a stop at a peculiar sight. It was the Head Girl, Hermione Granger staring on to the Quidditch Pitch, where the Gryffindor team was currently practicing on.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, right now I got a good feeling, yeah. I got a feeling that I never never never never had before. Ms. Granger, are you in love?" Hermione stood up so suddenly that she smacked her head the wall.

"No, Mr. Potter, I am not in love," huffed Hermione, but he noticed a tinge of red coming up her cheeks.

"It's an unnatural phenomenon, it is, falling in love," Harry replied sarcastically, " Hey, we got a meeting to attend."

"Look at the time Harry! We got to get there!" Hermione ran up the stairs at her top speed.

"And we will celebrate this day as the day Hermione Granger didn't go to something early, but in fact late. Love makes people do crazy things."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry, Hermione. I have received the gravest news. Hermione's parents have been captured by Voldemort and we must approach cautiously, as we don't know if it is a trap or not." Dumbledore's eyes had lost its usual twinkle, signalling the seriousness of the matter at hand. Hermione was trying to hold back her tears and she managed to ask.

"Are they dead?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm am 100% sure they are not dead, but will be used as leverage against us. But I cannot promise what condition they are in." At this Hermione was choking to stop her tears, she wanted to act strong, but it was so hard. Harry leaned over and hugged Hermione.

"Watch your tear fall, let them fall, fall and I'll make the seas calm, take you in my arms, you cry. Let your tears fall, let your tears fall. It's not a crime to fall apart sometimes. Hey Hermione, it's okay, I'll make sure they make it back in good condition." Hermione sobbed even harder at Harry's reassurement.

"Thank you Harry, you are the best friend ever." Harry let go and stood up.

"Thanks Dumbledore, I'll be going." Hermione stood and followed Harry out of the room. Behind them, Dumbledore was smiling and nodded his head.

"Young love, beats anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were walking down the corridors to the Head Boy and Girl room when they passed the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and their fans. They were all talking about practice and their upcoming game against the Slytherin team.

"With our new tactic, Potter won't even know what hit him." Dean Thomas, a snotty Gryffindor said to his friends, who chuckled until a voice sounded out, making them look around.

"Mind if I know what it is? Because I want to beat the hell out of whatever will hit me in our game." All the Gryffindor's gulped nervously as they saw Harry. Not only he was Head Boy, Harry was also very skilled at duelling.

"Why is a Gryffindor hanging around with a nasty Slytherin?" Ginny Weasley spoke up, too brave for her own good. Hermione glared at her.

"For your information, I'm his friend and Head Girl. We had a meeting together." Ginny smirked at the word meeting.

"What kind of meeting? Perhaps a snogging meeting?" Hermione stood there mouth open with shock, but before Ginny could comment on that Harry intervened.

"Ten points from Gryffindor because of inappropriate provoking." The whole Quidditch team gasped and glared at Ginny, who looked defiantly at Harry.

"Think you own us Potter? I swear, I'll make sure the Beaters hit the Bludgers at your privates!" With that Ginny turned and stalked off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry looked at Ginny's back and turned around like Snape, cloak billowing around as he turned.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for personal threats against Head Boy." All the Gryffindors groaned. That was twenty points deducted just because of Ginny's temper.

"Off you go." Harry motioned for the stupid Gryffindors to head to their common room. Hermione poked Harry and pointed to Ron.

"I'm going to ask him something. Wait for me here." She grabbed the retreating form of Ron and pulled him into a small corridor. Harry was very interested in what she had to say so he performed a Hearing Enhancement Charm and listened.

"Ron, I was wondering if…. um… erm… that if you wantedtogotoHogsmeadewithme this Saturday."

"Um go where on Saturday with you?" Harry could imagine Hermione shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Go. to. Hogsmeade. with. me." She managed to choke out each word.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm going with Lavender already." At this a excited Lavender bounded towards Ron.

"Won-won! Come back and let's study together." She put emphasis on study, meaning that she wanted to say snogging, but it would be inappropriate with Hermione around.

"Um, okay. See you around Hermione!" Said Ron as he was pulled away by Lavender. Harry quickly performed the counter charm for his ear and headed for Hermione, who was slumped on the floor sobbing for the second time of the day. Hermione glanced up.

"You heard that didn't you? I'm having the worst day in my life! I find out my parents are captured by Voldemort, decide to ask a guy I like to Hogsmeade to cheer me up, only to find he already has a girlfriend!" Harry sat down beside Hermione and started singing gently.

"Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on... Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day….. You had a bad day…" Harry smiled at the calming Hermione, " Come on Hermione, let's back to the common room and do some reading to cheer you up." Hermione giggled at the thought of Harry actually reading anything. She took Harry's hand to stand up and smiled.

"You're right. I just had a bad day, but I'll turn it around. Let's go figure out how to save my parents." Harry looked at me weirdly.

"How 'bout the Weasel?"

"Screw him." Harry smirked.

"That's the attitude I like."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review to show me whether or not you like the idea of incorporating pop songs in to Harry Potter. This idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down before losing it.

Thanks! Please review!

Check out my other Fanfic, Dark Legion Rising for some Dark!Harry !

Ch. 2 due next week or so!


End file.
